It was a dream come true
by MissMirrors
Summary: This story tells you everything that happened after the volcano incident. Did the minions save Gru and Lucy? What happened to El Macho? Did Gru eventually ask Lucy that special question? Read and review, tell me what you think :)


This is a short ending part after Gru and Lucy escaped the volcano. I already did another one, shown in my Handsome Groom, Beautiful Bride story, but I preferred this one better, so here it is :)

* * *

As the yellow pill shaped minions rowed away, still searching for them, Gru and Lucy were lost in each other. Lost in love. Gru loved her from the second he first saw her, and now he knew it. After complaining about Lucy partnering up with him, the word partner didn't seem so bad anymore.

"That was really brave, what you did." Lucy suddenly said, breaking the silence. Gru smiled and looked over at the volcano, trying to hide his blush. "I vouldn't care eef El Macho vas going to keel me any other way, I still vould've fought back for you." Lucy's heart melted at his words, she never heard any man say that other before. Maybe this man was a keeper...

"I have something to ask you, it might not be so important to you, but I just need to know." Lucy asked. Gru raised an eyebrow, but kept silent for her to carry on. Lucy sighed, "Okay...why-" Before Lucy could ask her question, they suddenly heard a loud roar flying in the sky, it turned out to be Dr Nefario, the girls and a few of the minions. Gru didn't have a clue what Nefario was trying to say, so instead the old doctor threw down a rope, which Gru grabbed on to.

Lucy suddenly felt a hand wrap around her waist, and looked up to find that she and Gru were being pulled up into Gru's airship. It took a minute to reach up into the airship, since it was so high in the air, it looked scary once you looked down. That definitely wouldn't be very nice to jump off. Gru finally stood up, only to be tackled back down by his daughters. "We thought you died!" Margo cried. Gru hugged his three kittens tight, relieved to know that they were safe too. "Shh, don't vorry, I'm fine." He softly whispered.

From Lucy's view, it was such a beautiful sight. Seeing this man who used to be a villian, now taking care of three beautiful girls as an ex-villain, Lucy couldn't help but put on a big smile. It seemed like hours when Lucy was staring at them, until she felt a little tug at the bottom of her dress. She looked down and saw Agnes. "I'm glad you're okay too Miss Lucy!" Agnes said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Lucy felt her heart stop. In a good way. She knelt down to give the little girl a hug, "Thanks Agnes! I saw you fighting those evil purple guys, and you looked brave." She said proudly. Agnes grinned, "We had to save you! If we didn't who else would Gru love?" Lucy's eyes widened. Who else would Gru love? What did that mean? "Umm, what does that mean..?" She asked. Agnes giggled, "Gru told me that he likes you! And he looked very upset when he said you were moving away."

Lucy smiled a little, he was upset when he got told she was moving? She glanced over to Gru, who was pulling a blanket over the girls on one of the large chairs, they must've not got any sleep. He turned over to Lucy and Agnes and walked over, and Lucy could see a smile on his face. "Come on, you must be tired." Gru said, picking up Agnes and settling her next to her sisters, and tucked her under the blanket.

As Gru was talking with Dr Nefario, Lucy sat at the edge of the airship, looking at wand watching the beautiful sun rising, the orange glow sinking back into the earth. She started to think, how can Gru like me? She did recall his conversation with his daughters the first time she met the girls, she could hear him saying that he didn't like her. So...if Agnes said that he liked her, what happened? What made her get him to like her?

She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned around and saw Gru sitting next to her. "You feeling alright?" He asked suspiciously. Lucy nodded, but really she was just confused. Gru gave her a look saying you're-not-leaving-this-conversation-until-you-tell-me. Lucy sighed, "Okay fine...I've been thinking lately, and I wanted to know why you wanted to know if I would go on a date with you." Gru smirked, a million words about Lucy popped up into his mind, but he went with what he wanted to say, "B-because I like you...You're funny, kind and cute. Who wouldn't like you?"

Lucy's face suddenly turned as red as her hair. "Well, I kinda heard you saying to you daughters the other day that you didn't like me." Gru sighed, "Well, that changed. Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't quite like you at the start. But whilst we were working as partners, you sort of rubbed me in that awkward, but beautiful way. Then, you kissed me that night...and I was in love." Gru blushed.

He might of said too much. But by judging the look on Lucy's face, he was wrong. Her face was full of awe. It was probably one of the most cutest faces he had ever seen, "Wow partner, that...was so sweet." She finally said. "But...I still don't understand how someone could like me. I mean...nobody needs me." she blurted out. She glanced down to the ocean, until she felt a warm hand caress her cheek. "The girls need you." Lucy smiled a bit, until she completely melted once she heard him say, "And I need you."

Gru and Lucy stared at each other. Gru needed Lucy. That's all she ever wanted to hear, and she always needed him. Gru's thumb brushed over her cheek as he leaned in closer. Lucy's eyes widened as he felt his lips on her soft ones. He kissed her softly, his hands still on her cheek, whilst Lucy kissed him back. Lucy wrapped her arms around the mans neck, and Gru could feel her shivering. Was she...shivering in excitement? Or was it that she was cold? No, it was too hot. She must be happy... Lucy was already used to his lips on hers, and she wished she could freeze this moment and live in it forever. Gru gently pulled back, and stared softly into Lucy's glowing emerald eyes. Lucy couldn't hold back the brilliant smile from what she just experienced.

"Um Gru?" Gru turned around and saw Dr Nefario stood there, "Once you and your lady friend are done, I suppose you want to come and help me get all the minions back to the lab?" He asked, showing that they've got back to El Macho's place. All the minions that could fit were flown back in the airship to Gru's home. Some of the minions still had the PX-41 somewhere on their bodies, but that was up to Dr Nefario to fix.

Mutated El Macho was still knocked out on the ground, but as the minions were about to pick him up and throw him off the cliff, he pulled himself up, and with power knocked the minions out of his way. "You haven't stopped me yet Gru..." The monster roared. Gru widened his eyes in shock as El Macho grabbed the nearest gun to him, aimed it at Gru, and he fired. "Gru!" Lucy shouted, pushing him out of the way, so that she got shot. Gru groaned, he looked round to see that Lucy fell to the floor, only to shout her name in worry ness, "Lucy!" He ran over to her, and held her head in his lap. He checked for her pulse...

She wasn't breathing.

"Nefario! Lucy's not breathing!" He shouted to his old friend. Gru picked up Lucy and hurried her over to the airship, whilst the doctor was looking through his equipment supplies. "I'm not sure if I have anything Gru." Nefario said sadly. "V-wvell please just t-try and find something..." Gru started to shiver. He checked her pulse again, still wasn't working. Nefario rushed over to Lucy with a syringe and placed it in her neck. Gru winced, "Ees dhis going to work?"

After Nefario slowly pulled the needle out, he sighed. "Maybe. If we had air to place back inside her body it would definitely work, but we don't, so this might work, but it might not." Gru gulped. He was hoping it would work, but then again it might not. But Gru came up with an idea, finally. "I know vhat to do."

To Nefario's surprise, he kissed her again. But it wasn't a kiss. He was breathing and passing air into her mouth. He pulled back and checked her pulse. He listened for a while until he heard a few beats. Relieved, he placed his mouth in hers again, hoping it would help more. He draw back and watched Lucy, hoping that she was alive. She suddenly gasped for air, and slowly opened her eyes. "Gru...?"

Gru's frown turned into a big grin, and he hugged her, not too tight to crush her tiny body, but enough to show he was happy that she was alive. "I-I thought you vere d-dead..." He cried. Lucy slowly raised her arms to hug him, smiling to know that he was okay too. "Don't worry Gru, I'm fine." Gru drew back from the hug, but then his face turned into an act of struggle. And Lucy noticed. "You okay?" She asked curiously.

Gru struggled to form words, so he forced himself to look in her eyes, and finally say it. "I really like you Lucy, I really do. So...I was wondering perhaps, if you wanted to go out tomorrow night?" He suddenly tensed, waiting for her response. Lucy squealed and hugged him tight, "Course I will! I always wanted to go out with you when I first met you." Gru sighed, with relief, and sunk into the hug. She said yes to both of his questions. He thought she was just being nice, but he was wrong. She liked him, and he liked her back.

It was like a dream come true.


End file.
